EARDA's goal of increasing research opportunities for underserved populations has resulted in the establishment, through FRESP I and II funding, of an Office of Sponsored Programs and Research Development (OSP/RD) and increased federal funding and student research opportunities at Mary Baldwin College, a private women's liberal arts college, with a 33% minority enrollment. Transitional funding for this project will continue to support faculty and student research in public health related and other scientific fields at MBC, as well as provide for continuity of administrative support for OSP/RD. Since its inception in 2001, the OSP/RD, Lydia Petersson, Director, has had a tangible impact on the intellectual culture at Mary Baldwin College. Federal funding for sponsored programs was zero in FY 2001. Since FY 2002, the College has received $1,230,692 in federal awards for research and sponsored programs, including grants from NOAA and the U.S. Department of Education as well as NIH. In all, 62 applications valued at more than $8.7 million have been facilitated by OSP/RD during the grant period to date, and $3.499 million has been awarded in research and sponsored programs support from federal and state agencies and private foundations. Despite this marked increase, however, institutional funds and indirect costs recovery cannot at present fully constitute the budget of the OSP/RD. In order to maintain the progress toward increased faculty and student research opportunities at MBC, this project will include funds for further support of the Research Initiative Fund, a pilot grant fund for MBC faculty that allows faculty to initiate public-health related research projects by providing funds for summer/release time support, equipment, supplies, and funding for student research assistants. Additional funds are requested for partial salary support for the Director of OSP/RD, who leads the effort to increase externally funded faculty projects, and the Assistant Director, who oversees compliance with federal research regulations, such as the Animal Welfare Act. Further support is also sought for personnel in support of laboratory facilities, allowing science faculty increased research time by lifting some of the burden for laboratory and equipment management, at present fully borne by them. This project will continue to provide scientific, public-health related, research opportunities for women, including women of color, in a teaching setting, strengthening the nation's supply of skilled public health research personnel. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]